Breath In Breath Out
by Greeneyesnevershinedsobright
Summary: Damian and Cameron are in a car accident. Dameron


Lights flickered faintly as Damian began to awaken. His breathing was steady, calm like nothing was out of the ordinary. He kept his eyes as shut as he tried to remember where he had fallen asleep. The last thing he remembered was that he was with Cameron in the car, and they were laughing at some lame joke Cameron had shared. If he was driving, why was he waking up right now?

He slowly opened his eyes to find his vision blurry. Lights and colors had mixed together like oil paint that had spilt all in one big sink. It was beautiful, even in this time of confusion. "Cam?" Damian whispered as he blinked his eyes shut a few times. Once his vision refocused he saw that he was hanging upside down in his car. He had gotten into an accident of some sorts. All he could hear was his car alarm blasting in his ears.

"Cameron!" He screamed as loud as he could as he looked at his friend who has also hanging upside down next to him. "Cameron!" He kept screaming as he tried to move his limp arm to touch him. He knew that he couldn't panic, he needed to stay calm or else he might faint again. He steadied his breathing as he looked around the best he could. His side wasn't as damaged as he thought, but his air bag didn't deploy. He looked over at Cameron's side and saw that it was the passenger side that had gotten hit. He tried to look past his sleeping friend but all he saw was darkness.

"Help!" Damian screamed as he looked out his window. He saw a few people standing about 30 feet away, crying. "Call 911, my fiend he isn't waking up" Damian begged. A moment later he heard sirens and saw flashing blue and red lights. "Cameron, wake up. Someone is here to help us." Damian said happily as he looked back at his friend. He was still disappointed when his friend didn't answer.

"Sir, are you alright?" He heard a voice at his window.

"Yes, I'm fine but Cameron won't wake up" Damian said as he turned to see a face of a younger firefighter looking back at him. Even hanging upside down, Damian could see the fear in the man's eyes.

"Sir, I need you to stay calm and please don't move" The firefighter said calmly as he looked past Damian at the blonde next to him.

"Don't move? Why can't I move?" Damian asked nervously.

"Sir, half of your car is hanging over a bridge" The firefighter said emotionless.

Damian's heart dropped as he looked back at Cameron then out the passenger window. That darkness he saw before, it was the black of the night sky. He closed his eyes and really listened now, only to find that the man was right. Damian could hear the wake of the running water that was at least 100 feet below them. It sounded cold and fast.

"Help us" Damian whispered as he swallowed down some of his fear. "_Please_,"

"Sir, we are going to do everything we can to help you." The man promised. "I will be right back, try to wake your friend up while I'm gone. Remember small to no movement what so ever" He reminded Damian as he stood up and disappeared from Damian's sight.

"Alright Cam" Damian sighed as he turned to look at his friend. "Cameron, you need to wake up now" He said as he moved his hand to Cameron's face. This was his best friend, his _boyfriend_ hanging next to him. "Cameron, I know you can hear me. It's not that scary. Well it kind of is, but it would be less scary if you were with me" He smiled as he poked at the blonde's cheek.

Cameron gradually woke up hearing Damian's request. "Damo?" He mumbled as he opened his eyes. He smiled as his boyfriend, then instantly frowned when he saw they were hanging upside down. "Why are you upside down?" He asked confused as he looked at himself. "Why am I?" He whispered as he looked out what was left of the window. "Holy shit Damian!" He panicked.

"Cam, Cam it's alright. I know. We got into an accident." Damian said, trying to calm Cameron down. "Help is here though. They said we need to stay calm, and not move because-"

"Because my side is hanging over a bridge and we could fall into the river below us" Cameron finished his sentence for him. "Do you think everything is going to be ok?" Cameron asked as he looked at Damian for comfort.

"Yeah Cam, I do" Damian nodded as he reached for Cameron's hand.

They stayed like that for a half hour, just holding hands and trying their best to move. What the firefighter failed to tell Damian was that they could only get him out of the car before it fell over. Their best bet was to try and get a tow truck, but the car was so awkwardly placed that there was no hope for that.

"How is everyone?" The firefighter asked as he returned. "Hey look, he's awake" He smiled at Cameron. "Hello sir, everything is going to be alright."

"That's what Damian keeps telling me." Cameron nodded.

"My name is Jeff, and I'm going to be helping you both through this alright?" The firefighter smiled as he looked over Damian. "Now sir, does anything hurt?" He asked/

"My head hurts a little, but other than that nothing else does." He smiled at Jeff.

"Alright, I'm sure it's just a concussion. You see what happened was you were at the stop signed back there" Jeff said as he pointed down the road like the boys could see. "And a man name Steven Door ran the stop sign, and it hit your buddy's side there. He was going so fast that it flipped your car and you landed here" He said, keeping a straight face. "But everything's going to be alright." He added for some extra courage.

"Damian?" Cameron whispered as he gripped his boyfriend's hand. "I can't feel my legs." He frowned as he looked at Jeff.

"They might be broken Cam." Damian frowned as he tried to look down at them. It was too dark to see anything.

"I'll be right back." Jeff said as he got a look of concern on his face. He was gone before either of the boys could say anything.

"Damian, I'm scared" Cameron whispered as he looked out at the sky next to him.

"Don't be Cam, you heard Jeff he said everything will be fine" Damian said squeezing Cameron's hand. Damian was scared too, how were they going to get both of them out before the car fell?

Another hour went by as the boys were there in silence. No Jeff, no one. By this time, Cameron figured it out. He was going to die. He had to. Either the car was going to fall on its own or they were going to have to save Damian. It was better to save one then none after all.

"Damian?" Cameron whispered as he looked back at his boyfriend. "I love you so much." He whimpered out as he felt his eyes beginning to tear up.

"Don't talk like that Cam." Damian hissed. They couldn't even think about saying their goodbyes, because they had to make it. They _had_ to.

"Just listen baby." Cameron pleaded. "I love you so much. When we got to dinner tonight-"He paused as tears fell down his face and hit the cement below them. "I have a ring in my pocket. I want you to marry me Damian Joseph McGinty Jr." He smiled as he let go of Damian's hand and unzipped his coat pocket. "I had this whole speech planned out, but it seems irrelevant now" he chuckled as he struggled to take the ring out of the small black box.

Damian couldn't help the tears that were falling from his face. "Cam, you're not going anywhere. You can still ask me when we get to dinner." He whispered as he looked out his window. Where was Jeff? Where was anyone? Wasn't anyone going to try and save them?

"Damian, look at me." Cameron said as he took Damian's hand in his. "Marry me?" He asked as he slipped the ring on Damian's finger. As Damian bit his lower lip and shook his head yes, Cameron couldn't help but choke out a few sobs.

"I love you Cameron." Damian whimpered as he took his boyfriend's hand in his. "I can't live without you, please." Damian whispered broken.

"I love you too baby." Cameron smiled as he kissed Damian's hand lightly. "But I think you're going to have too."

"No, Cam" Damian said quickly. "Don't give up, please. Don't leave me." He begged.

It was at this time that Jeff has returned with a hard look on his face. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to the both of you."

"Jeff." Cameron sighed. "Please, do it." He said as he looked up at Jeff. "I know what you're going to say. I need you to do it now please. Save him." He said as he looked at Damian and kissed his hand again.

"No!" Damian screamed as he looked at Cameron. "I'm not leaving you!" Damian screamed as tears began to all down his face. "I love you Cameron, you can't leave me." He pleaded as he felt Jeff's hands on his shoulders. "I love you Cameron, please. I want to stay with you, please." He continually begged.

Cameron looked down and closed his eyes as he began to sob. He couldn't look at the pleading boy, it hurt too much.

"You have to let go now." Jeff told Damian as he unbuckled the sobbing boy. The car began to shake unsteadily as Damian fought Jeff. Damian wasn't letting go of Cameron's hand, so Cameron pulled away hard, forcing their hands apart.

"Cameron!" Damian screamed as Jeff began to pull him through the broken window. "Cameron I love you no!" He pleaded as he kept his eyes on his boyfriend.

Cameron began to sob as the car tilted at the loss of weight on its other side. "I love you so much Damian." He screamed as he gripped on to the frame of the car. He knew that it was going to fall. He had run out of time. He looked at the driver's side once more to see that Damian was gone as he took a deep breath and waited for the cold water to hit him.

Damian lunged for the car, only to be held back by Jeff's strong arms. "No Cameron please" Damian shirked. "Let me go!" He said as he tried to push Jeff away. He couldn't live without Cameron, so he would die with me. "Please, Cameron why did you do this?" He screamed out until he felt his voice leave his body. Once his body felt numb, Jeff carried him to the ambulance as they strapped him down and looked at his head.

When they asked him how he was feeling, all he could do was remain silent and stare about him, recalling the event that had just happened. Cameron had just sacrificed himself to save Damian. Damian could never forgive himself for letting Cameron go. He should have fought harder. All he wanted to do was die.

A day later Damian woke up in the warm hospital bed. At first he thought it was all a bad dream until he looked down at his bed and saw his chart. It read he had a concision and a broken rip from a server car accident. Then he remembered Cameron. He instantly went to feel for the ring that was placed on his finger only minutes before Cameron had died. When he saw that the ring was no longer there, he began to scream and sob. Why had they taken the last thing he had of Cameron's? Damian needed that ring, it was all he had to live for.

"Looking for something?"

He heard a voice at the doorway. "Where is my ring?" Damian screamed as he turned to face the voice. He froze instantly as he saw the figure standing there. Not more than 4 feet away, on crutches with the biggest smile on their face, and a small silver ring in their hands, was Cameron.

"Cam?" Damian whispered barley loud enough for himself to hear.

"It's me Damian." Cameron smiled as tears ran down his cheeks. "It's really me." He sobbed as he made his way to Damian's bed side and held the crying brunet's face in his hands.

"But how?" Damian choked out; almost not believe it was real.

" I fought Damian. I fought for you." He cried as he pulled Damian into a much needed kiss.


End file.
